To The End
by Will Rayne
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, born to a human and a mermaid. His father killed and his mother taken into slavery. He will set out to put an end to slavery and hopefully save his mother along the way.


**Name: Minato Namikaze**

**Profession: Merchant**

**Note: Married/ one child/ Married a mermaid**

A shadowed man looked at the profile in his hand and sighed. There was a picture of a tall blonde man with a large smile on his face he was holding a small bumble in his hands that was clearly a newborn. He looked at the attached file with a glint greed in his eye.

**Name: Kushina Uzumaki (Mermaid)**

**Profession: Shop-keeper**

**Married/ One child**

The picture was a mermaid with a crimson mane of hair that matched her un-split tail. She was looking at the camera with a large smile as she floated on a bubble ring to keep her mobile on land. She was holding the same bundle that the man was holding but it was clearer that the boy inside took more from his father than his mother.

"Her, I don't care how." The man handed the profile to another shadowed figure, the only distinguishing factor was his snake yellow eyes.

"And the family?"

"I really don't care."

"Killing them would cause a problem."

"Just get it done."

*******BREAK*******

**Konoha Village, Fire Island, East Blue… (Minato age 29, Kushina age 28, Naruto age 8)**

Minato rolled over and looked at his wife with a smile, as he rolled out of bed. He moved a strand of hair out off of her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Minato…not so early." Kushina muttered to her husband. Her husband got a small chuckle out of this because he knew that she wasn't a morning person.

"Come on, we got to get Naruto to school and open the shop." Minato said as he stretched his arms above his head. "The little guppy woke me up last night. He was having a crazy dream and it scared him."

"Really?" Kushina reached for her bubble that was floating next to the bed. "I didn't hear anything?" once she had secured it around her waist she floated over to her closet.

"Of course you didn't." Minato let out a sigh. "Nothing short of cannon fire can wake you up."

"HEY!" Kushina turned and whacked her husband upside the head with her tail. Minato chuckled as her rubbed the lump on his head as he headed for the shower. Kushina took a deep breath and headed out of the room and towards her son's room and opened the door to see her still sleeping son. "Naru-chan…Naru-chan…Wakey wakey." She nudged her son a little trying to get him to wake up.

"No..mmm...early." Naruto pulled the blanket up over his head to protect himself from his mother and the sun.

"Come on if you don't get up you'll be late to school." Kushina grabbed the blanket and ripped it off her son. Naruto was dressed in a pair of orange and blue pajamas and a Sea King night cap that he had pulled down to try and keep the sun out of his eyes. He tried to curl into a ball and avoid getting out of bed until his mother wacked his side with her tail.

"Your mean." Naruto dodged a second strike from his mother and kicked out of bed. "Fine! I'M UP!" Naruto got out of the way again and headed for his closet.

"Good, I'll get breakfast started." Kushina smiled at her son as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom as his father left. "How's oatmeal and juice sound?"

"Fine." Both men in her life answered as she floated down the stairs with a flip of her tail. As she entered the kitchen and began to collect the supplies for breakfast she hummed a song to herself.

"How's my favorite Mermaid this morning?" Minato slipped a pair of arms around her thin waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Fine." Kushina turned and kissed her husband. "Set the table." she handed Minato a three sets of dishes and than turned back to her cooking.

THUD

"Mornin' mom, dad." Naruto landed in a crouch at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Naruto, what have we told you about doing that?" Minato looked up from his task and gave his son a slightly impressed look.

"Not to." Naruto caught the annoyed look his mother as she stirred breakfast. It wasn't his fault that he had stronger leg muscles than he should have, his mother is a mermaid. While he didn't inherit the tail he did get the muscles that allow them to move so fast underwater. He was always kind of sad that he took so much from his father and so little from his mother but what was he to do.

"Naruto sit down." Kushina ordered as she lifted the pot from the stove. "You as well." She pointed a spoon at Minato.

"Yes, Mom/Dear." The two quickly sat down as Kushina floated over. "Minato eat and than get him off to school."

"Going for a swim?"

"Yea, once or twice around the island should be good." Kushina floated out the door and towards the beach. Once the two were sure that Kushina was out of ear shout they let a sigh of relief out.

"She is scary before she gets her swim in." Naruto got up and poured himself another glass of juice.

"Yes, yes she is." Minato nodded and picked up his empty dish. "Finish you breakfast and than get your school supplies." Minato said to his son as he headed towards a door that led to the his store front.

As he got done making sure that everything was ready for the customers Minato saw his son walk through the door dressed in a black shirt with an orange fish printed on the front and a pair of tan shorts. As he got to the front of the store he slipped on a pair of sandals waiting for him.

"Have a good day, Naruto." Minato waved to his son who waved back and shouted a good-bye. Naruto opened the door and than took off down the street with a small cloud of dust trailing behind him. "That boy has way too much energy."

An hour passed and the door opened to allow Kushina inside. "Minato, did Naruto already leave?"

"Yea, I got him out the door just fine." Minato looked up from a little orange book that quickly vanished from view.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Minato slipped the book into his coat pocket. His wife seemed to teleport over to him and snatched the book from his pocket.

"Really?" She held up the book, the title read Icha Icha Paradise. "The pervert gave you another copy?" Minato began to sweat as his wife held his book out of reach.

"MINATO!"

"NOT THE FACE!"

An hour later Minato was scrubbing the floors of the store with a few lumps on his head. Once he was done he grabbed a book and headed out, "I'm heading to the docks that order should be in today." The only thing he received was a cold glare in return. He slipped a pair of sandals on and dragged his feet towards the docks.

As Minato waited for the ship to arrive he talked to the people of the village, two teenagers were getting into a fight. With a sigh Minato sat down on the edge of the dock and looked out over the sea, it had been ten years since he had last been at sea and to be honest he missed it.

"Hey, Kid." A voice surprised Minato from behind. With a dull thud a larger body sat down next to him. His father Jiraiya Namikaze patted his son on the back, "Kushina find the book again?"

"Yea, but I just have a bad feeling today." Minato looked back at the village, he just couldn't shake the feeling. It was as he looked away that the ship he was waiting for arrived from around the end of the island. "Here we go."

"What's so important today?"

"Naruto's birthday gift."

"What did you get the brat this year?"

"A set flippers, he wants to swim with his mother." Minato looked at his father. "And a few other things."

"So he's what ten?" he got a glare from his son. "OK, god can't take a joke."

"She'll kill you and me if you try and give him one of your books."

"Even the first one?"

"I think you could get away with that." Minato stood up and grabbed the rope the ship tossed to him. Jiraiya stood and walked off towards the village, hopefully he could get his wife away from the pachinko machine before his paycheck vanished. He tied the rope off and than stood back as the deckhands lowered the walkway and began to unload the ship.

"Minato long time." Another voice came from over the deckhands.

"Jin." Minato waited at the bottom of the ramp for his old friend to come down. "How are the seas these days?"

"Covered with pirates." The two chuckled and shook hands. "How is that wife of yours?"

"Good, I think she is entering her spawning stage again." Minato let out a loud sigh. "Her mood swings are getting worse."

"So you gonna go hide in a cave?" Jin laughed at his friends expense.

"Tried that last year she found me."

"Try a cave with out water."

"Shut up." The two broke into laughter again. Looking around he picked up a sack of berries and handed them to his friend along with a set of orders. "For the next shipment."

"Back to the wife, with you." Jin gave his friend a light push and than headed for the bar in town. He was due to leave in a few hours and he planned to enjoy being on land again. Minato looked at the small pile of boxes and than started loading up a small cart to help save him from multiple trips.

Once the cart was stopped outside the shop Minato stuck his head inside to ask his wife for some help. As he did he saw figure attack his wife with a baton from the doorway.

"Hey!" Minato dashed towards his wife and tried to get the figure away from his wife.

"Mina…" Kushina tried to call for her husband but was cut short as she was knocked unconscious.

"Bastard! Get away from her." Minato hopped the counter and threw a punch at his wife's abductor. What he didn't hear was the second guy who was hiding off to the side who pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed Minato in the back.(**A/N: I know what everyone is thinking. This is the fourth Hokage he could take these guys no problem. This Minato was never Hokage, never a pirate, he is just a normal guy.**) Minato fell to the floor in pain as he saw his wife being bound up and taken away. He tried to get back up but he was quickly losing feeling in his legs. He did his best to get out of the store but the men who were taking his wife came back with few bottles of booze.

Looking down they saw Minato trying to crawl away and spat on the ground in front of him. "Burn this place." The first man told his partner. Taking out a lighter the two lit the rags sticking out the bottles and lit them. "Don't worry we'll put you out of your misery before we torch this place." The man pulled out a gun and quickly ended Minato's life before dropping the bottles and quickly running away.

As the building burned down the whole town tried their best to put the fire out and hopefully save anyone inside. It was just as school was letting out that they finally got the fire out and began to inspect the damage and look for anyone injured. Inside they found the burned body of Minato and the charred remains of his store, nothing that gave any hint that Kushina was caught in the fire.

As the town stood in shock that something like this could happen they had missed the school letting the kids out and Naruto dashing home to get away from the hell that is school and the gatekeeper that is his teacher.

"Why's everyone standing outside for?" Naruto tried to push his way towards the front of the group.

"Wait, Naruto." But sadly it was too late and Naruto dashed towards the burnt remains of his home.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet." One of the adults grabbed the boy and tried to pull him back. "We can't find you mother."

"And Dad?" Naruto looked up at the group as they all looked away. With this Naruto broke down and started to cry as the group slip and let Jiraiya come through and pick up his grandson.

*******BREAK*******

…**outside Konoha Village (Naruto age 12)**

Naruto stood alone in the woods outside of his village, he was swinging the weighted end of a kusaritanto(a short blade with a length of chain connected to the end) around in his hand. The weapon was something that he chose because it didn't require the massive upper body strength that being a swordsman needed. He was more about speed over strength and this weapon was perfect for just that, he was going to find his mother and kill the bastard who took his parents from him.

"Naruto, let's call it a day." Jiraiya called out to his grandson. The poor kid had devoted the last four years of his life to getting stronger, every free moment spent training. Slowly distancing him from his friends and becoming colder.

"Fine, let's get home before Grandma gets drunk." Naruto sighed and wrapped the chain in a loop and attached it to his waist and slid the blade into a sheath.

"You've gotten really good with that thing."

"Not good enough."

"You'r young, brat." Jiraiya sighed as they walked to the house. As they entered the house Tsunade tossed a bottle the two.

"Your late, again."

"Tsunade…" Jariya sighed and dodged the bottle.

For the next week Naruto trained and trained, as if there was no tomorrow. As he woke one morning he started getting ready for his day. Once he was done getting dressed he reached for his belt that held his weapon and found it missing.

"Not today." Jiraiya shook his head and than ordered his grandson to get dressed. Once downstairs Naruto was jumped by his aunt and pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto, Happy Birthday!" the three yelled.

"Shizune!" Naruto looked at his aunt with surprise. True she was the sister of his grandmother's first fiancé but to him she may as well be blood. He gave his aunt a equally crushing hug back to her.

Tsunade grabbed her grandson in a crushing hug and than a bop on the head. "Little brat. You forgot what day it is didn't you."

"Yea, with all that's been going on it just didn't seem important."

"HA! It is welcome to Puberty." Jiraiya began to giggle. He reached into his coat pocket and handed Naruto a small package.

"No!" Tsunade and Shizune made a grab for the package but Naruto had already opened it and was laughing. His grandfather the famous author of smut of the highest degree had given him his first porn.

Over the next hour and a half the battle over the book raged as breakfast was served and eaten the family headed to the opposite side of the island to enjoy a day in the sun away from the rest of the village.

Naruto dropped the small bag he was carrying as he waited for the rest of the group to catch up to him. He let out a sigh as the first one to catch up was Tonton, Shizune's pet pig, was the first one to catch up to him. "God I don't want to get old, eh Tonton."

"I heard that." Tsunade yelled and tossed a punch at him. The first one was easy it was the silent second punch that launched her grandson into the sea.

SPLASH!

The family waited for Naruto to spring up, and try and get back at his grandmother. As the three humans and one pig approached the water's edge a strawberry blonde head popped up and in a high pitched voice started swearing at Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, who's that?" Tsunade looked at her husband who just shrugged.

"What's with the looks, Gramps?"

"Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto answered.

"Look down." Tsunade pointed down at Naruto's legs.

"AAAHHHH!" Naruto promptly passed out cold in the shallow water. Jiraiya quickly dashed out and picked his grandson up from the water. Once away from the sea he set Naruto down in the sand as Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton gathered to see what was happening.

*******END*******

**Well I'm back and I needed to get these ideas out of my head. I'm still working on my other stories. I've decided to take a look back and really do a better job planning out what is going to happen in them.**

**Please read and review any cool suggestions will be considered.**

**Will**


End file.
